Somebody to love
by Nina Bane
Summary: Sebastian echó a Kurt de su vida, pero algo le hace volver... Two-Shot KB [Mal Summary]
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian se dejó caer en su cama, destrozado tras pasar otra noche fuera de casa, viajando de bar en bar cada vez más borracho, tratando de borrarlo todo de su mente, intentando olvidar lo que había hecho y a quién se lo había hecho. Si no recordaba, no habría nada por lo que llorar en la noche, abrazado a su almohada mientras trataba que esta se convirtiese en un cuerpo. En Kurt.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
><em>Each morning I get up I die a little<em>  
><em>Can barely stand on my feet<em>  
><em>Take a look in the mirror and cry<em>  
><em>Lord what you're doing to me<em>  
><em>I have spent all my years in believing you<em>  
><em>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!<em>  
><em>Somebody, somebody<em>  
><em>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<em>

El alcohol se había convertido en su nuevo perfume, le arropaba como una madre cuida a su hijo, pero esta madre dejaba a Sebastian dolorido y con ganas de morir. Sabía que esas noches le estaban quitando la vida poco a poco, pero no le importaba. Cada vez que fumaba imaginaba que el cigarro era su vida, y que iba quemando poco a poco, con cada calada, sus últimos días. Nadie se lamentaba cuando se terminaba el cigarro, nadie recordaría al cigarro gastado. igual que nadie le recordaría a él.

_I work hard every day of my life_  
><em>I work till I ache my bones<em>  
><em>At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -<em>  
><em>I get down on my knees<em>  
><em>And I start to pray<em>  
><em>Till the tears run down from my eyes<em>  
><em>Lord - somebody - somebody<em>  
><em>Can anybody find me - somebody to love?<em>

Sus ojos se cerraron perezosamente y volvió a abrazar la almohada como cada noche, hundiendo la nariz en sus pliegues y tratando de recordar el olor de Kurt. La última vez que le había visto sus ojos habían estado llorosos y sus labios se habían torcido en una mueca de dolor, una de sus manos sobre su pecho, como si tratase de contener los pedazos de su corazón. Un corazón que Sebastian se había encargado de romper.

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -_  
><em>But everybody wants to put me down<em>  
><em>They say I'm goin' crazy<em>  
><em>They say I got a lot of water in my brain<em>  
><em>Got no common sense<em>  
><em>I got nobody left to believe<em>  
><em>Yeah - yeah yeah yeah<em>

Las razones de la ruptura rondaban su conciencia, volviéndola válida, pero para su corazón ningún motivo justificaba esos ojos llorosos y desesperados, tampoco justificaban el sollozo desgarrador que había salido de los labios de Kurt cuando le había dicho que todo había sido un juego. Que nunca había sentido _nada _y que nunca sentiría _nada._ Aún desconocía cuando se había vuelto tan buen mentiroso. Antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó en Kurt.

_Oh Lord_  
><em>Somebody - somebody<em>  
><em>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<em>

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
><em>I just keep losing my beat<em>  
><em>I'm ok, I'm alright<em>  
><em>Ain't gonna face no defeat<em>  
><em>I just gotta get out of this prison cell<em>  
><em>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!<em>

Sus párpados aletearon, mientras Sebastian despertaba con una mascarilla de aire que se ocupaba de hacerle respirar. A su lado, dormido sobre sus brazos, con la cara bañada en lágrimas se encontraba él. Le inundó la dulzura mientras movía una mano, en la que notó una pequeña aguja que le unía a la sonda, para acariciar su pelo con cariño, alegrándose interiormente de verle allí. Alegrándose de no haber sido capaz de alejarle, alegrándose de la cabezonería de Kurt. Los ojos azules su abrieron para mirarlo, inundados en esperanza.

-Idiota..-su voz estaba ronca y quebrada por todas las lágrimas derramadas.-Sólo tenías que decirlo...Saldremos de esta, Bas...Tú no...No vas a morirte de cáncer...

Los ojos de Sebastian se cerraron mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa. Su ángel estaba allí, de nuevo. Y los ángeles no mentían.

_Find me somebody to love_  
><em>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian le miró dormir con una sonrisa, acurrucado en su costado sin moverse por miedo a molestar. Kurt había vuelto a su lado, sin importar todo el daño que este le había hecho, había vuelto para quedarse.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
><em>Tears are in your eyes<em>  
><em>Come on and come to me now<em>

_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
><em>Let me see you through<em>  
><em>'cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

Deslizó el dorso de la mano por su mejilla, tratando de recordar cada línea de su cara, cada surco del cuerpo del chico del que se había enamorado. Era impresionante como este seguía a su lado, sin importar el pasado. Eso era el amor, susurró una voz en su cabeza. Antes de que llegase Kurt, le habían hecho más análisis, después de la última sesión de quimioterapia. Lo aborrecía.

_When the night falls on you_  
><em>You don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Nothing you confess<em>  
><em>Could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, con los ojos fijos en el amor de su vida. No podía perderle, no ahora que sabía que el chico no lo abandonaría por nada. No podía morirse y dejarle solo. Quería recuperarse, patear el cáncer y cumplir todos los sueños de boda y familia numerosa que albergaba Kurt. No se iría de este mundo sin un anillo en el dedo.

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
><em>Don't hold it all inside<em>  
><em>Come on and talk to me now<em>

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
><em>I get angry too<em>  
><em>Well I'm a lot like you<em>

Kurt despertó para ver como se llevaban a Sebastian, y no pudo contener los sollozos. Le perdía y no podía hacer nada, no podía seguirle allí donde el cáncer iba a llevarlo. Adiós a todas las promesas, a todos los sueños de una vida juntos...Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla mientras se enfrentaba a la soledad.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
><em>Don't know which path to choose<em>  
><em>Let me come along<em>  
><em>'cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in into your darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

Horas después, pasada la medianoche, la camilla con Sebastian sedado en ella volvió al cuarto. El ojiazul se acomodó al lado de la cabeza de su chico y consiguió dormir unas pocas horas, a la espera del temido veredicto. Despertó ante el olor de comida recién hecha, y la imagen de un Sebastian con las mejillas coloreadas que comía con verdadera hambre se grabó en su mente como lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Dejó un beso en su frente antes de salir del cuarto.

_And when..._  
><em>When the night falls on you, baby<em>  
><em>You're feeling all alone<em>  
><em>You won't be on your own<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>

Los médicos llegaron con la comida, paralizando a los dos chicos. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Kurt antes oír cualquier noticia y Sebastian le abrazó, manteniéndose firme.

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>Take me in, into your darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>

-Señor Smythe, ha ocurrido algo inexplicable...-comenzó el doctor, haciendo temblar al ojiazul contra el pecho de su novio.

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>

-El cáncer se ha desvanecido en su mayoría, y las células que quedan no se reproducen...Es casi un milagro, Señor Smythe, por muy raro que suene que un médico hable de milagros.

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>and I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

Sebastian sonrió ilusionado, compartiendo un largo beso con un lloroso y emocionado Kurt, que no dejaba de balbucear.

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>

-¿Sabe, doctor? Estoy empezando a creer en los milagros.-su mirada descansó en Kurt, sonriendo.-Creo en ellos con toda mi alma.

_I'll stand by you_


End file.
